The present invention relates to a connector. Specifically, the present invention relates to a connector having a metal cover in an outer circumference of an insulation housing.
A connector in which a metal cover is provided in an outer circumference of an insulation housing is widely used in a personal computer, a cellular phone, and other electronic devices. Such a metal cover can provide a shielding function as well as a protection function. As a conventional connector of this type, for example, there is a connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-220814. FIG. 10 is a plan view showing the conventional connector. FIG. 11 is a bottom view showing the conventional connector. FIG. 12 is a rear view showing the conventional connector.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-220814
A connector 100 comprises mainly an insulation housing 121, a metal cover 110, and a contact 130. The metal cover 110 covers a part of the insulation housing 121. The contact 130 is fixed to the insulation housing 121. As shown in FIG. 12, a fine strip 115 of the metal cover 110 is bent into a recess portion 124 of the insulation housing 121 to pressure downwardly. Accordingly, the metal cover 110 is fixed to the insulation housing 121. The connector 100 that is assembled is fixed through terminals for attachment 112 to a board with solder while an attachment surface 11 faces the board.
In the conventional connector, a width “K” of the fine strip 115 in a fitting direction “E” of a mating connector is sized to be smaller than a width “L” of the recess portion 124 in the direction. Accordingly, after the fine strip 115 is bent into the recess portion 124, a space “M” is created between the fine strip 115 and the recess portion 124. The space “M” causes a backlash between the insulation housing 121 and the metal cover 110. Further, the backlash causes a solder crack in a solder fixed portion of the board and the metal cover 110. Accordingly, when the insulation housing 121 receives an excessive external force such as a twisting force, the insulation housing 121 can come off from the metal cover 110. Further, in the configuration, a specific height “N” has to be provided in the metal cover 110 to bend the fine strip 115. As a result, the connector is enlarged. Further, there is such a problem that a fixing force against the board is weak.
In view of the problems described above, an objective of the present invention is to provide a connector in which a metal cover is securely caulked to an insulation housing to increase a fixing force between the metal cover and the insulation housing. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a connector that is small and can be more securely fixed to a board.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.